Novos Sentimentos novos?
by suhhkr
Summary: primeira fic!  por favor nao me mateem! tudo começa com um simples churrasco para comemorar o final das aulas...mas acontece coisas q eles nem imaginariam q aconteceria...ou será que imaginavam? leiam pra sabe! T por precausão!
1. Chapter 1

Gente! Primeira fic! Então não me cruxifiquem! x.x"

Casais: nejixten shikaxtema sasuxsaku naruxhina inoxgaa

**Novos Sentimentos……..novos**

**Cap. 1 - Churrasco!**

Todos estudavam na mesma escola, Konoha High School (eita..q criatividade..¬¬). Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata e Sakura estavam na classe 1-A. Ino, Shikamaru e Gaara estavam na classe 1-B.

Já Temari, Neji e Tenten eram um ano mais velhos e estavam na 2-B. Apesar de serem de classes e séries diferentes, todos se conheciam muito bem e sempre se encontravam no recreio.

Sakura – Gente! Tá acabando as aulas né?! Vamo dar uma festinha?

Ino – Isso! Festaaa!! – disse ela com os olhos brilhando já que nunca perdia nenhuma festa

Temari – Até pode ser, mas não com muita gente…só dá mais bagunça. Vamos fazer só um churrasco

Naruto – FESTA DATTEBAYO!!

Sasuke – Por mim tanto faz… e cala a boca dobe

Naruto – Cala a boca você teme!

Neji – Calem a boca os dois! Ninguém merece os dois brigando logo de manhã

Shikamaru – Problemáticos – sussurou

Tenten – Lá vai o Neji tentando dá um moral neles…n.n

Neji - ¬¬

Tenten – n.n"

Temari – Então tá decidido por votos unânimes (n.a: é assim q escreve?) que vai se na casa da Tenten…D

Tenten – EI! Ninguém decidiu nada disso! Muito menos fizemos votação!

Tema – Eu quis e vai ser! ò.ó

Shika – Deixa ela escolher…só vai se mais problemático se a gente contrariar suspira

Sasuke – Nossa…milagre! Temari eu te admiro…fez o Shikamaru falar um frase com mais de 3 palavras! O.O

Shika - ¬¬

Tenten – Mas por que na minha casa?

Sakura – Porque tem piscina! D

Hinata – P-pis-piscina? – Hinata ficou imaginando que ela estaria de biquini e passaria vergonha então corou..(preciso dizer q fico q nem um pimentao?)

Naruto – Hina-chaan! Você tá legal? Tá vermelha!

Hina – T-tô!

Naruto – Que bom:D

Todos – _porque só ele não percebe_? _tá tão na cara! ¬¬ lesado!_

Faltava apenas uma semana para as aulas acabarem, mas quem ficasse de recuperação, ficaria mais um semana na escola

#Penúltimo dia de aula#

Saku – Quem ficou de recuperação?

Naruto - …

Ino - …

Sasuke – Se ferrou, dobe

Naru – Cala a boca, teme!

Ten – Ih Ino, quem mandou ficar só indo em festas!

Ino – Ah! Não enche! Ninguém mais ficou de rec sem ser eu e o baka ali? aponta o dedao pro naruto

Tema – De raspão!

Gaara – Eu não

Shika – Ficas de rec é…

Todos – Problemático…já sabemos..u.u"

Neji – Ainda pergunta? É claro que não

Ten – Convencido ¬¬

Saku – Eu não!

Hina – N-nem eu

Sasu – Você acha que eu iria aturar esse dobe mais uma semana? Nem morto

Ino - suspira Então somos só nós, Naruto – disse dando de ombros

Naruto – É né…hehe – sorrizão tipico dele

Tema – Gente! Amanhã depois da aula na casa da Ten-chan!! Não esquecam!

Continuaa:D

gentee! mandem reviews e façam essa baka feliz! XD


	2. No sótão

**Naruto não é meu! Mas o Shikamaru eh siim! ò.ó9 tira o olhoo! XD**

**Obs.1**: Eu so coreana, conseqüentemente meu windows é coreano, conseqüentemente meu teclado eh coreano e conseqüentemente não tem certas teclas..tipo..

o otro braço desse cara - o/ e a bolinha do "n" qndo vc escreve número XD

**Obs.2**: eh minha primeira fic! Entao deve tah uma coisa horrenda..mas mesmo assim leiam!!

**Obs.3**: se nao virem algum acento eh pq meu teclado tbm nao tem..ai as vezes eu esqueço de por! P

**Obs.4: **Esqueci de descrever os personagens no inicioo..mas acho q todos conhecem as caracteristicas dos personagens neh? D

**Legenda:** Alguem – blabla fala normal

Alguem – _blabla _pensamento

( comentários meus! )

**Ca****pítulo 2 – No sótão**

Último dia de aula no Konoha High School

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM (olha..se alguém souber de alguma onomatopeia melhor para um sinal..me avisem..u.u")

Logo que o sinal havia tocado, todos do colégio saíram correndo como se sua vida acabaria se ficasse mais um minuto no colégio. E é obvio que todos foram atropelando tudo e todos, mas duas pessoas estavam caminhando até a entrada calmamente.

Shikamaru e Temari.. ficaram olhando pasmos para o pessoal à sua frente pois pareciam um bando de animais. (sendo q os outros tbm estavam entre essas pessoas..)

Tema – Shikamaru, por que você não foi junto com eles?

Shika – Pra quê! Além de termos quase 1 hora pra chegar na casa da Tenten, não queria ser esmagado por aqueles bando de animais. E você?

Tema – Seria, como você sempre diz, "problemático"

Se olharam e começaram a rir

Na casa da Tenten

Tenten estava arrumando a churrasqueira que estava uma bagunça. E aproveitou pra levar as cadeiras para a piscina.

Ela morava numa casa grande, junto com seus pais mas estes quase não paravam em casa por causa do trabalho. Eles são bastante ricos mas Tenten nunca foi daquelas de ficar mostrando isso para todos. Sabia que soubessem, muitos interesseiros iriam querer ser "amigos" dela.

A piscina ficava logo na frente da churrasqueira, tinha formato retangular e numa parte era funda e na outra ponta era rasa.

Quando ia pegar a mesa, ela ouviu a campainha..

DING DONG

Ten – Quem é?

Neji – Sou eu, o Neji

Ten – Pera! – gira as duas chaves da porta e abre, recebendo Neji com um sorriso

Neji – Vim muito cedo né?

Ten – Que nada! Aí você pode me ajudar a arrumar a churrasqueira

Neji – Aproveitadora!

Ten – XD so mesmo!

Então Neji entrou na casa e por um momento ficou observando o quanto a casa era grande e bonita..

Ten – E a Hina-chan? Ela não veio com você?

Neji – Ah..ela disse que viria depois porque ia faze sei lá o que..não prestei muita atenção

Ten – Huum.. Mas então! Me ajuda a levar essa mesa pra fora?

Neji – Claro

E então levaram uma mesa redonda para a piscina

Ten – Droga! Esqueci da caixa com as coisas pro churrasco no sótão! Neji vai lá comigo pra pega a caixa?

Neji apenas acenou com a cabeça e seguiu Tenten. Não sabia porque, mas não parava de olhar seus coques, estes estavam chamando sua atenção e isso não era de hoje

Subiram para o sótão onde ficava muitas caixas e somente pra poder encontrar a caixa certa levaram uns 10 minutos. A caixa era pesada então cada um teve que levar de um lado.

Só que como Tenten era mais fraca, a caixa desequilibrou e ia cair em cima dela mas Neji foi mais rápido e antes disso puxou ela para o seu lado. Mas havia outra caixa atrás dele então...

(onomatopeia de estrondo que eu nao faço ideia de como seja..imaginem! XD)

Neji havia caído no chão e Tenten estava em cima dele (cena clichê..mas ignorem esse fato)

Ela estava corada, mas não fazia nada para se levantar. Nem ele fazia

Sempre haviam estudado juntos, mas nunca sentiram nada um pelo outro mas não conseguiam parar de se olhar.. Tenten estava confusa, sua cabeça parecia estar em outro lugar

Começaram a se aproximar, ela havia fechado os olhos e ele também, iriam se beijar..

Se não fosse a maldita campainha

Tenten saíra correndo para atender e Neji foi atrás

Ten – já vai!

Todos (menos os dois..) – YO!

Ten – Yo minna! n.n parece que estão todos aqui neh! – disse acenando para que entrassem

Saku – É, todos se encontraram no mercado.. Compramos umas coisinhas pro churrasco!

Ten – Tipo o que? – disse apesar de já imginar o que a amiga trouxera

Ino – Até parece que você não sabe, claro que ela comprou bebida né! Era de se esperar da Sakura..tsc tsc tsc – disse Ino em tom de reprovação

Saku – Ah Ino! Fica quieta que você também não é nenhuma santinha! Sei que você é a que mais bebe aqui

Gaara – Suas bêbadas

Saku e Ino – ò.ó

Sasu – Deu com a discussão e vamo logo faze o tal do churrasco!

Hina – Ten-chan, o-onde fi-fica a cozinha?

Ten - Hum? Pra que Hina-chan?

Hina – C-comprei sorvete p-pra sobremesa

Ten – Sério!? – dizia Tenten com os olhos brilhantes

Hina – n.n Sim!

Ten – Deixa lá naquele frizzer – apontando para a cozinha

Hina – Hai!

No quintal onde estava a churrasqueira e a piscina

Todos estavam comendo, escutando música e conversando, até que resolveram entrar na piscina porque o clima estava quente

Ten – todos trouxeram roupa de banho neh?

Todos – Hai!

Naruto foi o primeiro a se manifestar. Tirou sua camisa branca e ficou somente com seu calção laranja com detalhes em prata na lateral..e claro com sua barriga super definida..

Com isso Hinata cora e dá um mini gritinho que ninguém escuta e vira para o lado

Naru – BOMBAAA!!!!

E foi água pra tudo quanto é canto

Sasu – Naruto seu idiota! Me molhou todo! Agora você vai pagar!! – dizendo isso começou a tirar sua camiseta preta e entrou na piscina, ele estava vestindo um calção prata com alguns desenhos estampados nas laterais em azul marinho

Sasuke começou a nadar em direção a Naruto e logo que subiu da água deu um caldo bem dado nele

Naruto estava tossindo pois havia engolido água e ela havia também entrado em seus nariz. Agora Sasuke sorria satisfeito.

Saku – Nhaaagora eu me molhei vo entra mesmo!

Ino – Eu também

Sakura estava com um biquini rosa, com flores bordadas em vinho e Ino com um biquini azul, da cor de seus olhos (pra quem nao sabe..o que duvido mto..eh azul celeste) estampada com um desenho de uma palmeira em azul escuro na parte de trás da parte de baixo..(aff..isso fico estranho mas nao vamos aos detalhes)

Pularam na água com a maior felicidade, logo depois começaram a jogar água nos que não estavam na piscina ainda.

Com isso Temari ficou irritada e resolver dar um caldo nelas também. Ela estava com um biquini preto com um desenho de duas estrelas na parte de cima do lado esquerdo.

Sasu – Ei! Shika! Deixa de ser preguiçoso e vem me ajudar a dar outro caldo no baka do Naruto!

Shika – Yare yare Tá legal! Pera!

Ele estava com um calção verde musgo, com um detalhe tribal no lado esquerdo. Logo estava n piscina também.

Gaa – Aff..não sei como vocês tem tanta energia assim..

Ino – Ah! Pára de dá um de Shika e vem também Gaara!

Gaara nunca fazia o que não gostava..nenhuma pessoa conseguia convencer ele a fazer o que ele não quizesse, mas havia um única pessoa que Gaara não conseguia contrariar – Ino

Mesmo que quizesse dizer não, ele não conseguia..

Gaa – _Só pode ser aqueles olhos..eles tão me hipnotizando ou algo assim.. porque eu não consigo contrariar ela?! _- Tá bom eu já vo

Ino – Hina-chan também!!

Hina – M-mas.. – batendo os indicadores – E-eu..

Do nada aparece a Sakura atrás de Hinata e ela quase que arranca o vestido lilas que Hinata estava vestindo e a joga na piscina

Hinata estava com um biquini lilás também que tinha detalhes com miçangas.. sem falar que este lhe acentuava suas curvas

Todos estavam se divertindo na piscina, só Tenten e Neji que não haviam entrado.

Ten – Gente! Já volto!

Ela foi em direção da cozinha mas não percebeu que estava sendo seguida por Neji

Neji – Tenten.. – quando ele a chamou ela deu um pulo e ficando corada se lembrando do que havia acontecido antes

Ten – H-hai? – tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo esboçou um sorriso

Neji – Sobre hoje mais cedo...

E acaba por aki o capituloo!! XD

Tah maior esse segundo capítuloo o/

Aiuhiauhauh

**sakusasuke **– tah aki a continuação!

**Carou-chan** – que bom que gosto! sabe..eh q eh a minha primeira fic fiquei muito feliz que vc tinha gostado! Continua lendoo!


	3. De propósito

**Naruto não é meu! Mas o Shikamar****u e o Neji sim! 8D **

YO! Minna

Demorei um pouquinho pra posta pq tava sem ideia nenhuma do que escreve..além de estar em época de provas..u.u" nem sei se passei diretoo..x

Mas sem mais delongas..vamos ao cap!

Cap. Anterior:

_Neji – Tenten.. – quando ele a chamou ela deu um pulo e ficando corada se lembrando do que havia acontecido antes_

_Ten – H-hai? – tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo esboçou um sorriso_

_Neji – Sobre hoje mais cedo..._

**Cap****ítulo 3 – De propósito**

Neji – _Putz..porque eu chamei ela...era só fingir que não tinha acontecido! Que droga! Agora que que eu vou falar?! – _Err..

Tenten – O-o que tem hoje? – disse ela apesar de saber do que se tratava

Neji – Vamos fingir que não aconteceu nada está bem?

Ten – Ahh..tudo bem – sua voz parecia apontar um pouco de desapontamento – _Fingir que nada aconteceu? Você quase me beija e agora fala pra esquecer isso? Não que eu ligue pra isso mas, você tem que se tão frio assim? QUE ÓDIO!_

Neji – Hum..

Neji havia saído para o quintal e entrou na piscina, Tenten havia saído também mas estava segurando um enorme pote de sorvete de chocolate e uma colher de madeira grande também

Naru – Tenten! Eu quero um teco! – falou ele na borda da piscina perto de Tenten

Tenten não tava se sentindo bem, na verdade, ela estava com mau humor. Ela nem ao menos sabia disso já que era lerda demais..-- Ela olha para Naruto com seu olhar assassino mega intimidador nível 4 (nossa..eu to brisando aki..) e ele continua sorrindo.

Ten – Pessoas como você devem morrer – ela estava na verdade falando para Naruto como se ele fosse o Neji

Naru – Ahn? – e de repente Tenten da um empurrão com o pé na cabeça de Naruto, fazendo o mesmo se afogar.

Sasuke e Shikamaru que estavam tentando dar caudos nele faz um tempo, a olhavam com admiração e começaram a aplaudir. ( XD)

Tema – Ela tá de mau humor, que que deu nela?

Saku – Ueh..ela não tava assim antes

Ino – Gente, ela tava normal antes de ir pra cozinha

Hina – E-eu acho que vi o Neji-nii-san entra junto com ela

Tema – Ah..então tá explicado! Problemas amorosos

Ino – Deve ser

Saku – Será que ela ainda não percebeu que ela gosta dele? Até a Hina-chan percebeu! XD sem querer te zua Hinata..mas é que você é outra lerda em relação a relações.(vixii..fico esquisito! XD)

Hina – Tudo bem. – cora

Tema – Hey! Ten-chan! Vem cá

Ten – Fala..

Ino – Curta e grossa, geralmente você falaria: Siim meu pedaço de mau caminho, Tema-chan!; Ou coisa parecida.

Saku – Que que aconteceu entre você e o Neji agora a pouco na cozinha?

Ten – Mas como você sabe que eu falei com ele agora?

Hina – Eu vi vocês indo para dentro – batendo os dedos indicadores

Tema – É, e você ficou de mau humor depois que saiu de lá

Ten – Ai ai...tá eu conto! – suspira

Dps de contar tdo...

Saku – Ai! Que grosso!

Tema – Sabia que você gostava dele, mas.. – ia terminar mas foi cortada por Tenten

Ten – EU NÃO GOSTO DAQUELE IDIOTA!

Tema – Que seja, mas agora sabemos que ele também tá afim de você

Ten – Como vocês tem tanta certeza disso?

Ino – Simples!

Saku – Ele ia te beijar se não fosse a gente tocando a campainha!

Hina – Gomen..

Ten – Hinata! Porque você tá se desculpando? – fala corada

Tema – Porque ela interrompeu vocês! XD

Ten – Tema! - super corada

Depois disso todas caem na gargalhada e resolvem ajudar a sua amiga na sua "crise" amorosa.

No outro lado da piscina

Naru – COF COF COF! Droga, engoli muita água por causa da Ten-chan! X(

Sasu – Se ferrou dobe. (ele não se cansa de fala isso neh)

Shika – E aí Neji, pegou a Tenten?

Neji estava tomando um copo de bebida que estava na bancada e quando ouviu o Shikamaru cuspiu tudo na cara dele.

Neji – Como assim?

Gaa – A gente viu você seguindo a Tenten aquela hora

Sasu – Pegou ou não?

Neji – Eu nunca que faria isso – falando isso virou o rosto para nao mostrar que estava um pouco corado pois tinha lembrado do que aconteceu antes

Todos suspiraram

Gaa – Cara, todos aqui sabemos que você tá afim dela. Até o Naruto!

Naru – É! Eu...Ei!! ò.ó

Shika – Os Hyuuga e o orgulho deles. – disse revirando os olhos

Neji – Mas eu não to afim dela!

Naru – Se é o que você diz..então talvez eu vá pegar a Ten-chan

Do nada salta uma veia na testa do Hyuuga que de repente chuta a cadeira que estava ao seu lado

Shika - Viu?

Neji – o que?!

Naru – Calma Neji, eu só tava brincando e você já ficou com esse humor ai! Tá ai a prova que você tá afim da Tenten

Neji – o.o – depois de raciocinar – o///o

Sasu – A gente falo! XD

Depois todos começam a rir, menos o Neji, é claro, ele estava tão constrangido que não conseguia falar

Então a Temari chamou – os para jogar verdade ou conseqüência. Todos concordaram e entraram na casa. Sentaram no chão pois ainda estavam um pouco molhados

Ino – Peguem alguma coisa ai pra girar né!

Gaa – Pega você, oras

Ino – Mas eu não to afim!

Gaa - ¬¬

Saku – Tah aqui ó! – E mostrou a garrafa de vodka vazia

Sasu – o.O você bebeu tudo isso sozinha? Ela tava cheia!

Saku – Vão joga ou não? – ignorando o Sasuke ela pergunta para o resto

Com isso Sasuke olha para ela com raiva por ter ignorado ele, mas sai de seus devaneios de como torrurá – la e depois matá – la quando a brincadeira começa e a garrafa aponta para ele.

Tema – Sasuke pergunta pra Hinata

Sasu – Verdade ou conseqüência?

Hina – Err..Verdade! 

Sasu – É verdade que você é afim do Naruto baka desde o primário?

Hina – O//O – ela começou a olhar para suas amigas em busca de ajuda, mas elas sabiam que se ela não falasse nada o Naruto nunca que ia perceber então fingiam não ver nada. Hinata olhava aflita para suas amigas e depois seu olhar foi de encontro com os olhos azuis de Naruto e no exato momento corou

Sasu – É pra hoje, sabe...

Hina – H-ha-h-hai! - estava super vermelha e olhava para baixo, não queria saber de olhar para a cara de ninguém pois estava com muita vergonha. Na verdade, todos que estavam presentes sabiam disso, quem não sabia era só o próprio Naruto.

Sasuke já tinha se cansado da lerdeza do garoto, então o "ajudou" e ao mesmo tempo ajudou a Hinata que também sabia que não iria se confessar nunca.

Naru – E-eto...vamos continuar neh!

Todos caem para trás (que nem nos animes) e depois uma enorme gota aparece na testa de todos

Tema – Vamo logo com isso que ele já me encheu o saco demais

Saku – Tema pergunta pro Neji

Neji já havia se adiantado – Conseqüência – _como ela não deve saber que eu to afim da Tenten nem nada acho que tá seguro eu pedir cons..._

Tema – Beija a Tenten – olhava para ele com seriedade

Ten – O//O

Neji – O//O

Tema – Não pode reclamar, você que escolheu conseqüencia

Ino – Se vocês quiserem podem ir para um lugar mais reservado.. – disse com um tom malicioso

Ten – Ino!!

Então os dois se levantaram e ficaram se encarando, ainda vermelhos, e foram aproximando os seus rostos. Ela sentia a respiração dele, e ele sentia a dela quando o Hyuuga já impaciente a pegou pela cintura e começou a beijá – la.

No começo um beijo calmo, mas começou a ficar cada vez mais intenso. Ela agora estava com as mãos em volta de seu pescoço para aprofundar mais o beijo e ele a puxava pela cintura.

Naru – Ca-Ham!

Gaa – Sem querer acabar com o barato de vocês, mas..

Ino – A gente tá de saco cheio de ver vocês dois ai se pegando

Saku – Se querem continuar podem ir pro quarto! XD

Sasu – Não to mais afim de jogar – disse se levantando, quando sente algo puxando seu braço. Ele olha para ver quem estava segurando e viu uma menina com olhos de cachorro pidão(XD) mas muito bonitinha.

Sasu – Sakura, dá pra você me soltar? Eu quero ir para a piscina

Saku – Mas a brincadeira não acabou! Fica!!

Sasu – Olha, a Hinata já falo que tá afim do baka, o Neji já ficou com a Tenten! Já acabou o que tínhamos pra faze

Ten – Então foi de propósito?! – disse ela com tom de reprovação

Tema – Claro! Eu armei isso pros dois, eu comfirmei com o Gaara sobre o Neji, então resolvemos botar em prática o nosso plano

Shika – Era de se esperar dos irmãos demônios..u.u

Logo que o Nara havia falado isso, uma veia saltou na testa de Temari que por impulso deu um soco na barriga de Shikamaru.

Shika – ITAII!! 

Tema – Bem feito! Hunf!

Gaa – Temari, acho que essa você exagerou um pouco..ele tá tossindo sangue ¬¬

Tema – AHHHHHHH!! SHIKA! GOMEEEN!

Shika – x.x

Tema – Tenten! Eu vo te que leva ele pra algum quarto, eu dei um soco forte demais...P Gaara, pega ele no colo

Gaa – Por que eu? Eu é que não vo pegar nenhum macho no colo! ù.u

Tema – Quer ficar que nem ele? – lançando um olhar assassino

Gaara recebeu o olhar e logo entendeu, pegou Shikamaru no colo e subiu as escadas indo para o quarto das hóspedes!

Tema – Shika, espera que eu já trago alguma coisa pra você melhorar..

Shika – Não precisa..já tem aqui a coisa de que preciso – disse com um sorriso malicioso

Tema – Cala a boca! Vai dormir que é o melhor que você faz!

Ela estava caminhando para a porta quando sente seu braço sendo puxado..

FIM! o/ XD

Iauhiauha tah ai o terceiro cap.!

S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2 – Siiim so coreana! DD que bom que voce gosto da minha fic! eh a minha primeira..entao, qlqr coisa eh soh me dah um toque..P

xxXMari-chanXxx – tah aki o capitulo! o/ que mto obrigada por te gostado da minha primeira fic! XD fiquei mto feliz!


End file.
